The present invention relates generally to newspaper vending machines, and more particularly to a type of newspaper vending machine which will dispense only a single newspaper at a time.
One of the simplest forms of newspaper vending machines is of a type which when the proper amount of money is inserted, will allow a door to open and to allow the customer to reach into the inside of the machine and obtain a newspaper from a stack of newspapers disposed therein. In this type of newspaper vending machine, there is nothing to prevent a person from paying for only one newspaper, but taking more than one newspaper out of the machine. Since this is a well-known problem, various other machines have been devised for vending only a single newspaper at a time. Examples of such machines are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,257,153; 1,708,234, 2,010,373; 2,501,434; 3,708,087; 3,747,733; and 4,067,477. For various reasons, these patented devices have not come into common commercial usage, and it is theorized that it is because these patented devices are either too expensive to produce or not reliable enough to withstand the abuse that these types of machines take on the street.
Consequently, there is a genuine need for newspaper vending machines which will vend a single paper at a time which is inexpensive to construct and reliable in its use.